Hanami
by yuki-san3
Summary: Quand Yachiru veut fêter Hanami... Hors saison.


**Titre :** Hanami

**Pairing/Personnage :** Yachiru, Kenpachi et Byakuya sur le devant de la scène ainsi que d'autres timbrés en arrière plan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Rating :** G ou presque

**Notes :** Ahah ?

**Disclaimer :** Pitié, pas Yachiru, pitié... Elle ferait péter un câble à n'importe qui…

**Demandé par :** Kyni, le prompt étant ''Hanami à la onzième et ce serait marrant d'utiliser le zanpakuto de Byakuya pour ça…''

* * *

« Ken-chaaaaan !! »

Zaraki grogna sans lever le regard de son occupation. Qui était de poser une carte à l'horizontale sur quatre autres cartes déjà appuyées les unes contre les autres. Occupation requérant toute son attention puisque le capitaine de la onzième division était plus habitué à faire dans le gros plutôt que le détail. Occupation suggérée par Yamato-soutaicho en pied de page dans la dernière missive en date envoyée aux quartiers de la onzième. C'était sensé canaliser son énergie ou un autre truc tout aussi gay. Mais c'était les ordres.

Deux heures qu'il y était.

Deux heures et deux paires de cartes appuyées l'une contre l'autre.

« Ne, Ken-chaaaaaan !! » Insista Yachiru en bondissant jusqu'au bureau du capitaine.

« Qessta Yachiru ? » Grommela-t-il en posant sa carte.

La petite fille souffla sur une de ses mèches d'un air exaspéré et décida d'employer les grands moyens. Elle sauta…

Directement sur le château de carte.

« Ken-chaaaaan !!! »

« QUOI ?! »

Cette fois-ci il l'avait vraiment mauvaise.

D'abord Yumichika qui en se foutant de lui l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait tapé du poing sur la table, ensuite Ikkaku qui avait ouvert la porte si brusquement qu'un coup de vent avait renversé le château et Iba qui lui avait déposé des rapports urgents trop violemment…

« Je veux voir Hanami !! »

« Huh ? »

Yachiru leva les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence qu'il fallait faire Hanami. Tout de suite.

« Hanamii ! Il faut faire Hanami ! »

« C'est qui ? Faut le tuer ? »

« Naaaan ! » S'exclama la petite fille en levant les bras au ciel. « Hanami ! La fête des fleurs ! On va regarder les cerisiers qui font des fleurs ! »

« C'est encore cette tapette de Yumichika qui t'as mis ces conneries dans la tête ? »

Yachiru fit la moue et se mit à gigoter sur le bureau.

« Ken-chaaan… »

« Je savais bien que j'aurais pas dû lui demander de te mettre au lit hier soir. »

« Maaaaaiiiis ! Je veux voir Hanami ! »

« Non. C'est gay. Et mignon. »

« Je veux voir Hanami !!! »

« Pas question, c'est mignon. »

« JE VEUX VOIR HANAMI !!! »

« NON !! »

« SI !! »

« NON ! »

« SI JE VEUX !! »

Face à de tels arguments de poids, Zaraki Kenpachi ne pu qu'accepter.

* * *

Donc voilà. Hanami c'est ça. Une annonce générale dans l'ensemble des quartiers de la onzième braillée à pleins poumons par Kusajishi-fukutaicho sommait tous les membres de la division de se rassembler dans la cour principale, autour de l'unique arbre encore debout.

Unique et exceptionnel, même la douzième division s'était mise à étudier cet arbre qui avait résisté aux entraînements des sauvages du Seireitei.

Hanami.

Certes.

La confusion régnait sur la cour, la plupart de shinigamis assemblés étant convaincus que Hanami était soit :

-Un nouveau type de Hollow sanguinaire

-Un nouveau nom de code pour la chasse au toubib (chasse ouverte tous les trois mois permettant d'approfondir les relations entre quatrième et onzième division et de créer des liens solides et durables… dans le sang, les bleus et les bandages)

-Le menu du jour à la cantine

-La nouvelle amie imaginaire de leur vice capitaine

-Une fête traditionnelle (mais bon, ça, y avait que Yumichika pour le savoir…)

« Okay les gars… Heuu… » Zaraki se gratta le crâne en pensant à la façon de tourner son annonce sans provoquer un tollé.

Sachant que tollé chez eux impliquait souvent une bagarre générale puis une consommation massive d'alcool.

« Je veux faire Hanami !! » Brailla Yachiru depuis l'épaule de Kenpachi où elle s'était perchée.

« UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !!! »

Kenpachi leva la main pou faire taire la foule en délire.

« Oi. Yumi, explique c'que c'est. »

Le cinquième siège arqua élégamment un sourcil puis avec un geste maniéré, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Se redressant à sa place près d'Ikkaku à la droite du capitaine. Il fit un sourire à ses camarades.

Et expliqua.

Qu'Hanami était une fête célébrant le renouveau, qui consistait à contempler les cerisiers en fleur et apprécier un repas en compagnie de ses proches sous ces mêmes cerisiers.

Un long silence accueilli ces propos.

« Heuu… Et quand est-ce qu'on tue ? » Demanda un shinigami au milieu de la foule.

« On va voir Hanami et on tue après !!! » Piailla Yachiru en levant un index victorieux.

« UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !!! »

* * *

« Mais taicho, la saison des cerisiers est déjà terminée depuis un bout de temps… » Fit remarquer Yumichika.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » Demanda Ikkaku à son ami en le regardant comme s'il avait trois têtes.

« Il se trouve que la fête d'Hanami est une célébration impor-. »

« Ouais ben c'est ta faute ces conneries. » L'interrompit Kenpachi d'un air menaçant.

Le capitaine appuya son zanpakuto sur son épaule et vérifia que Yachiru lattait correctement les quelques shinigamis de la neuvième division qu'ils avaient capturés ce matin pour s'amuser.

Nan passke avec cet espèce d'accès de… chaipaquoi qui lui avait donné l'envie de regarder des fleurs, qui sait si ça n'avait pas altéré son esprit…

Ou un truc comme ça…

Enfin bon…

Un cri d'agonie suivi de l'innocente question ''Ne t'es mort ? Ah non. Tant mieux ♥'' le rassura immédiatement sur la santé mentale de sa vice capitaine.

« Trouve une solution. »

« Mais capitaine je ne peux… »

« Oi, on pourrait pas, genre… planter un arbre fleuri au milieu de la cour ? »

« Eh oh, on est pas jardinier. Et on a une réputation à tenir bordel ! »

« Et euh… genre découper des fleurs et les coller dans l'arbre ? »

« C'est pas un atelier couture ! »

« On pourrait demander à Kuchiki-taicho de faire les pétales de cerisier… » Suggéra Yumichika.

« Buh ? » Répondit intelligemment Ikkaku.

Zaraki plissa les yeux dangereusement. Aller chez Byakuya ? Chez miss monde ?!

Et puis quoi encore ?

« Je ne connais que lui qui puisse nous aider… Et fukutaicho ne nous laissera pas en paix… »

« Ouais, y a que Kuchiki-hime pour avoir un zanpakuto de folle. » Kenpachi tira la langue dans un signe de dégoût avant de tapoter son épaule avec son zanpakuto.

Ni une ni deux, Yachiru fit un bond depuis l'autre bout de la cour et atterrit sur son épaule.

« On va voir Hanami ? »

« Ouais, on va voir tes fleurs. Ikkaku, Yumi, appelez les gars et dites leur d'aller à la sixième division. »

« A la sixième ? »

« Ouais !! On va tous chez la princesse et Tatoo-san !! »

* * *

« Et donc Kusajishi-san veut assister à Hanami. » Question rhétorique.

« Ouais. »

« De ce fait, vous êtes venus ici pour que je fabrique un Hanami de toute pièce avec Senbonzakura. »

« Heu… Ouais. »

« Et vous pensez sérieusement qu je vais libérer le shikai pour une telle absurdité face à nos deux divisions réunies ? »

« Ouais c'est ça. »

Renji observa avec un air fasciné son capitaine conservant son flegme légendaire en faisant appel à tout le self contrôle qu'il possédait.

« Bon alors Kuchiki, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » S'impatienta Zaraki en frottant le tatami du bout de son pied.

« Pour jamais, Zaraki-san. Il n'est pas question que je joue à ce petit jeu uniquement dans le but d'égayer les journées de votre vice capitaine. »

« Oi, Kuchiki, j'te d'mande pas ton avis. Tu viens. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

Byakuya allait répondre que non et qu'il n'allait pas s'engager dans une discussion si infantile lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Au pas de course, Yachiru se précipita dans la pièce, suivie de près par Yumichika, puis Ikkaku, puis les autres sièges, puis… d'autres gens.

Yachiru poussa un cri de joie et se lança vers le capitaine de la sixième, s'agrippant à son uniforme, grimpa le long de son manteau, secoua le capitaine par le col avant de s'accrocher à ses cheveux.

« Princeeeesse !! Je veux Hanami !! »

Le ''sur le champ'' était contenu dans la réclamation.

Renji en laissa tomber sa mâchoire. Tout ce monde dans le bureau d'habitude si calme et rangé de son capitaine, son ancienne vice capitaine en train de lui tirer les cheveux en lançant à tout va qu'elle voulait voir la princesse en fleur…

« Oi… Ikkaku ! OOII !! »

« Hey, Abarai ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Bah, euh… on a besoin d'un cerisier en fleur pour Yachiru… Pour qu'on puise se prendre une murge en l'honneur de euh… du printemps je crois… Ensuite on ira se battre… Ca t'dit d'venir ? »

* * *

C'est ainsi que Kuchiki Byakuya, membre d'une des familles nobles les plus riches du seireitei, capitaine digne et puissant de la sixième division, se retrouva dans la cours de sa division à activer le shikai de son zanpakuto tout en contemplant d'un air navré les sauvages en train de créer la pire beuverie qu'aient jamais vu les murs de ses quartiers.

Avec un peu de chance, l'attrait du sang les ferait décoller d'ici quelques heures vers une sanglante bataille.

« Plus de fleurs ! Plus de fleurs !! »

« Oui, Kusajishi-san. »

Pour l'instant il devrait se contenter de satisfaire les envies de cette gosse.

La vie de shinigami était vraiment, vraiment dure parfois.

* * *

_Voilà, finit ! Si l'inspiration me vient je ferais peut-être un mini OS sur comment se déroule une chasse au toubib (entrée gratuite pour les enfants, forfait à la semaine...)_


End file.
